Lola the..... Well..... Lola!
Synopsis Lola drives Bugs crazy when she has to stay with him while her parents are on vacation and Daffy has a blast while vacationing with Lola's family. Plot (The episode starts with Bugs singing in the shower) Bugs: Oh!!! Yeah! Lola is out of my life well not really because that would be heaven but she's really on va ka! for..... two! Whole weeks Lola is.... gone!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Then Lola walks into the bathroom quietly then) Lola: HI BUN BUN!! Bugs: AAAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!!!!!! Lola.......what......are.....you doing here! Lola: I came here to tell you that I didn't go on vacation. Bugs: What!? Why? Lola: Because two weeks without you is like a car without a car or a bathroom without the bathroom. Bugs: What? Lola: Anyway I'm gonna be staying here cool right? Bugs: Wait what why can't you stay at your place? Lola: Oh my parents have the key and I don't have one. Bugs: But you can't sleep here on the couch its uh?...... lumpy! Lola: Oh don't worry I'm sleeping in Daffy's room. Bugs: What about Daffy? Lola: Oh he went on vacation with my family. Bugs: But doesn't your dad still hate Daffy after the whole country club thing? Lola: Oh don't worry I made Daffy look like me! (Then it shows Daffy dressed like Lola and wearing a wig in a car with Lola's parents) Daffy: This is gonna be awesome!!! (So then Bugs walks by Daffy's room and is shocked) Bugs: What the!? (Then it shows Daffy's room covered in Porky's stuff) Lola: Hi Bun Bun. Bugs: Lola why is all of Porky's stuff in Daffy's room? Lola: Because Daffy's room was to Porky Pig but Porky's stuff was so Lola Fwenta. Bugs: I thought your last name was Bunny? Lola: Oh I changed it it sounds cooler Bugs: Okay but what about Porky? Lola: Don't worry I saved him some stuff. (Then it shows Porky walikng ito his home and all his stuff is gone) Porky: AAAUUGGHHH!!!! S-Some one robbed m-me! Hun w-what's this? D-Dear Porky I took all y-your stuff love L-Lola P-P.S don't worry I saved you the t-toilet, well half of it hun? (So Porky looked in the bathroom and saw that his toilet was cut in half) Porky: No!!!!!!!!!!! (Then it shows that Daffy and Lola's family went to Casa de Calma and Daffy is having a blast) Daffy: Come on Mar.... I mean Dad! (Then it shows Daffy and Lola's Dad on a giant slide and they slid down) Daffy and Lola's Dad: AAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!!! (Then the next morning Bugs is a sleep then when he rolls over Lola is next to him and she's stairing at him but then Bugs wakes up) Bugs: AAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHH!!!!!!! Lola what are you doing in my bed! Lola: Well I had a nightmare so I came in here. Bugs: What was the nightmare? Lola: Not being with you anyway let's have breakfast! Bugs: Lola its lunch time. Lola: Okay then lets have Lreakfast! Bugs: What? Lola: You Breakfast but during lunch. Bugs: That's Brunch. Lola: What's Brunch? Anyway I know how to make the best boiled bacon come on! Bugs: That's it Bugs you have to get rid of Lola! (So while Lola was making Lreakfast Bugs was thinking of a plan then a black beared man arrived) Unknown Man: Hey Mr. Bunny. Bugs: Huh oh hey Brian. Brian: Who's that? Bugs: Oh she's Lola just a girl. Brain: You look like you don't like her? Bugs: I don't she's crazy! And for another week and 6 days she's going to be living with me. Brain: Well you know my sister Rachel lives alone and she's crazy you think they could get along? Bugs: Who knows lets see? (So Bugs and Brian took Lola to Rachel's house and Rachel looked like Lola but with black black hair) Brain: Hey Rachel Rachel: Hey Brian who's this? Brian: This is Bugs and Lola. Both: Hi! Brian: Uh Rachel do you think Lola could stay with you for a while? Rachel: I don't know? Brian: You can have my hat Rachel: Deal! Lola: Bugs I want to stay with you! Bugs: You can't because uh Speedy is doing a lot of remodeling Lola: But.. Bugs: You can also have a piece of my hair. Lola: Yay! And Deal! (So for the next week and 6 days Rachel and Lola made a friendship, Bugs was happy again, and Daffy was having a blast until) Daffy: I Daf.. I mean Lola Bunny will dive off the 20 ft diving board! (But when Daffy splashed in the water his wig and make-up came off) Lola's Dad: Hey I know you you stole my membership number at the R.O.G.O.O.O.C.C and what did you with my little girl! RRRRHHHGGG!!! (Then he punched Daffy) (Then in the aftermath Lola is at Porky's place with Porky where she returned every she took) Lola: There you go Porky all your stuff back! Porky: T-Thanks by the way L-Lola you could have a-asked to burrow my stuff. Lola: Yeah but you weren't home and I waited forever Porky: How l-long did you wait? Lola: 30 seconds well bye! Porky: Wait where's the o-other half of my t-toilet? Lola: Oh yeah I sold it for this cool keychain Porky: What! It d-doesn't even say your name it says B-Betty! Lola: Oh? I thought that's how you spell Lola? Anyway later Porky! Porky: I should have kept that second toilet. THE END Trivia It was reveled in this episode that Lola likes to change her last name from Bunny to Fwenta. Its unknown what Lola did with the half toilet before she sold it. It was also reveled that Lola calls Brunch Lreakfast instead of Brunch. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works